ONE BOTTLE OF WINE AND DEAN MARTIN
by navycorpsman
Summary: One Night. One Bottle of Wine. Two Romantic Singers. And Two People in Love. Ray and Neela discover the passion behind the songs of Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin.
1. VOLARE

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic. They are owned by NBC, ER, etc 

Songs are by DEAN MARTIN and FRANK SINATRA

Rating: FRT

Spoilers: None that I know of...

Content Warning: Possible Strong Language and Sexual Content

Summary: One Night. One Bottle of Wine. Two Romantic Singers. And Two People in Love. Ray and Neela discover the passion behind the songs of Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin.

**A/N: This has NOTHING to do with the previous stories I wrote. Thi**s **actually came to me as I was listening to VOLARE by Dean Martin. Somehow, when I hear Dino sing…I think of Ray and Neela and thought of doing a story based on his songs with them. Don't know where it's going or what it's doing…So what ever happens, I'll be just as surprised as the rest of you! LoL

* * *

**

_Let's fly way up to the clouds_

_Away from the maddening crowds_

_We can sing in the glow of a star that I know of_

_Where lovers enjoy peace of mind_

_Let us leave the confusion and all disillusion behind_

_Just like bird of a feather, a rainbow together we'll find_

Neela laughed at Ray, who was unaware she was watching him sing to Dean Martin. Her shift had, as most of her shifts the previous week, been a tough one. She lived with Ray long enough to always expect the unexpected with him, but never knew he was a fan of Dean Martin. She admitted that Ray could sing and those hips! Elvis had _nothing_ on Ray's ability to move his hips. She leaned against the wall to the kitchen and watched him cook. Regardless of what anyone said about Ray, he could cook. Her senses told her that he was making chicken. What type of chicken? She wasn't sure, but she couldn't wait to find out.

_Volare, oh oh_

_E contare, oh oh oh oh_

_No wonder my happy heart sings_

_Your love has given me wings_

_Penso che un sogno cosi non ritorni mai piu_

_Mi dipingevo le mani e la faccia di blu_

_Poi d'improvviso venivo dal vento rapito_

_E incominciavo a volare nel cielo infinito_

As the tempo slowed down, Ray turned around, half surprised to see Neela standing there, smiling at him. As he sung, he took her in his arms and spun her across the apartment. "When did you get home?"

"A bit ago." She moved as gracefully as she could in their crowded apartment.

"How long were you standing there, watching me?" Ray led her like a pro.

"Long enough." She suddenly stopped.

"What?" Ray backed away.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes." Neela smiled. "Just when people have you pegged as this or that, you show them, well, I never knew you liked Dean Martin and certainly never knew you could dance like this."

"You never asked." He took her in his arms and pressed their bodies close together.

_If our lips should meet Innamorata_

_Kiss me kiss me sweet Innamorata_

_Hold me close and say you're mine_

_With a kiss a warm as wine_

_I'm in heaven's door Innamorata_

_Want you more and more Innamorata_

_You're a symphony the very beautiful sonata my Innamorata_

_Say that you're my sweetheart, my love_

_You're a symphony the very beautiful sonata my in Innamorata_

_Say that you're my sweetheart, my one and only sweetheart_

_Say you're my sweetheart, my love_

Neela felt her breath taken away as Ray gently glided her across the room, softly singing in her ear. She followed his lead and rested her head on his chest. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe. She felt saddened when Ray let go to check on the chicken. "It smells good, Ray. What is it?"

He smiled. "Baked Havarti Chicken."

"Cooking all day?" She returned his smile. _Why is it I can't avert my eyes when he smiles? He's got this smile…it just…STOP IT NEELA! It's RAY! Roomie Ray. Rocker Ray. What's he saying? Reply. Quick. Think of a reply, Neela!_ "Really?"

"Yeah. It's not that hard to make. Maybe one day I'll teach you." He winked. _She didn't hear a damn word I said. _He popped over the fridge. "It'll be ready in about 10 minutes, so what do you say to some wine before dinner?" He pulled out a zinfandel. "You like whites?" He smiled as he took two wine glasses from the cupboard, handing her one.

"How'd you remember?" She sighed as he poured the wine.

He shrugged. "Don't know. Just do." His hazel/green eyes danced as they looked at her and she found herself lost in them. "Neela?" He waved her hand in front of her face.

She snapped out of her reverie. "Yes."

"So, yes, then?" Ray smiled, his lips pursed.

"I mean, no?" Neela questioned.

"Ah, okay. No it is then." His pursed lips still smiled.

"I'm sorry, Ray. I…"

"You were lost in your thoughts. I know. Michael's one lucky guy." He clinked his glass against hers.

"Why's that?"

"To have someone always thinking of him." Ray turned back to the chicken.

"You don't think someone's out there, thinking of you?" She sipped her wine.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe." He turned and winked at her.

She took a bigger sip of wine; almost certain Ray could read her mind.


	2. A SINNER KISSED AN ANGEL

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic. They are owned by NBC, ER, etc 

Songs are by DEAN MARTIN and FRANK SINATRA

Rating: FRT

Spoilers: None that I know of...

Content Warning: Possible Strong Language and Sexual Content

Summary: One Night. One Bottle of Wine. Two Romantic Singers. And Two People in Love. Ray and Neela discover the passion behind the songs of Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin.

**A/N: This has NOTHING to do with the previous stories I wrote. Thi**s **actually came to me this morning as I was listening to VOLARE by Dean Martin. Somehow, when I hear Dino sing…I think of Ray and Neela and thought of doing a story based on his songs with them. Don't know where it's going or what it's doing…So what ever happens, I'll be just as surprised as the rest of you! LoL

* * *

**

Ray placed his glass on the coffee table and made his way to the stereo. "Here's one more thing I bet you didn't know about me." He pressed play and scooped Neela in his arms. She stared at him with wide eyes when she heard the smooth voice of Frank Sinatra coming out of the speakers, mixed with Ray's soft voice.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight._

"I never knew you could sing so well." Neela whispered, afraid to break the moment. "I mean, I knew you could sing, but to sing Frank and Dean like this."

Ray leaned back a little and looked her in the eyes, smiling while he sang.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart..._

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely ... Never, ever change._

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

Neela couldn't help but smile. She knew she shouldn't think of Ray as anything other than a friend. _After all, it's what he's been the past couple of years. Why should things be different now? And yet…yet they are._ He pulled her close to him and she could hear his heart beating in time with hers. He never stopped singing as he carefully guided her around the couch. Neela smiled to herself. _So this is what love feels like._

"You okay?" Ray's voice was soft.

"Yeah. Why?" Neela looked up at him.

"Because you caught your breath and hesitated." Ray never stopped moving.

"I'm fine, Ray." A dinging went off in the kitchen. "But, our supper won't be if you don't get to it."

Ray smiled and checked on the chicken. "WOO!" He laughed. "That's hot!"

"Well, yeah, Ray. You just pulled it from the oven." Neela sipped her wine, nearly bent over in laughter. She watched as Ray walked back to her and moved the couch and table to the side. "Why'd you do that?"

"So you won't get hurt and we have to take you to the ER and have to explain why Ray broke your leg." His voice hinted with sarcasm.

"Or it could be the other way around, Ray. You're a far better dancer than me. Where'd you learn to dance like that?" She asked as Ray took her hand.

His smile was smug. She felt it old hat as he pulled her close and started singing again.

_Stars in the sky were dancing_

_One night perfect for romancing,_

_The night a sinner kissed an angel,_

_He wanted thrills, she wanted love,_

_Oh but his sighs were tender_

_As he begged her to surrender,_

_The night a sinner kissed an angel,_

_And she believed that it was love._

_How was she to know that every lovely vow_

_Was part of the game he was playing,_

_But to his surprise he realized_

_Somehow he meant every word he was saying._

_Yes, miracles can happen,_

_I know 'cause I saw what happened_

_That night a sinner kissed an angel,_

_That was the night I fell in love_.

He smiled down at her. "You know, every time I hear this song, I think of you, Neela."

"Why me?" She looked up at him.

"It's about a sinner kissing an angel and there's no better angel than you." Ray smiled. Suddenly, he stopped dancing. "Uh, I gotta…the chicken. I forgot to…"

He stopped when Neela held his hand in hers. "So, does that make you the sinner?" She smiled at him.

"Uh…" For once Ray found himself unable to think; to say anything. "I haven't kissed you, so no. It doesn't."

Neela let his hand go. "Oh, okay." She turned and picked up her glass of wine, wondering what was going on, not just with Ray, but with her. _Am I really in love with Ray?_

Ray stirred the vegetables. He said nothing as he looked back at Neela. _Why can't I just tell her I love her? Why can't she love me the way she loves Gallant?_ He found himself wishing his wine was Jack Daniels as he took a long sip.


	3. HOW DO YOU SPEAK TO AN ANGEL

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic. They are owned by NBC, ER, etc

Songs are by DEAN MARTIN and FRANK SINATRA

Rating: FRT

Spoilers: None that I know of...

Content Warning: Possible Strong Language and Sexual Content

Summary: One Night. One Bottle of Wine. Two Romantic Singers. And Two People in Love. Ray and Neela discover the passion behind the songs of Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin.

**A/N: This has NOTHING to do with the previous stories I wrote. This actually came to me this morning as I was listening to VOLARE by Dean Martin. Somehow, when I hear Dino sing…I think of Ray and Neela and thought of doing a story based on his songs with them. Don't know where it's going or what it's doing…So what ever happens, I'll be just as surprised as the rest of you! LoL

* * *

**

_How do you speak to an angel_

_I'm completely in the dark_

_When you know that you've just met an angel_

_Is there a proper remark_

_We were alone for a moment_

_Why was I lost in a cloud_

_Do you speak to an angel in a whisper_

_Or do you just say I love you out loud_

_We were alone for a moment_

_Why was I lost in a cloud_

_Do you speak to an angel in a whisper_

_Or do you just say I love you out loud_

Neela headed into the kitchen. "Can I help with anything?"

"You can set the table." Ray never turned away from the stove. "That would help."

"You don't trust my cooking?" Neela smirked.

Ray laughed. "I'm not exactly in the mood for food poisoning."

Neela feigned hurt. "That hurt, Ray."

"They say truth does that." He turned around and looked at her. "Or is it that wine brings out the truth?"

"Both?" Neela laughed. She made her way to the cupboards and began setting the table. She glanced out the window and saw the sun setting and snow starting to fall. She knew the tables were set for romance, but would Ray see it? _And why am I suddenly thinking thoughts like that about Ray? Why should I care if he sees the romance in that sunset?_ She sighed.

"You okay?" Ray stood behind her.

"I don't let people see this side of me." She instinctively leaned back into his chest.

Ray wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying how she felt in his arms. "What? The romantic angelic side?"

"I'm in control of things, Ray."

"You can't always control your emotions, Neela. Sometimes, they control you." He let her go. "You can't control life. You just have to live it." He poured her another glass of wine.

"Has life ever handed you something that you didn't realise you wanted and suddenly…"

"Yep. Most of my life." Ray smiled. "What's life given you that you didn't know you wanted?"

Neela sipped her wine. "You."

Ray nearly spit out his sip of wine. "Me?" He choked.

"Yeah. When I first met you, I never thought that we could be such good friends." Neela hoped she hadn't revealed anything.

Ray caught his composure. "Okay." He stopped drinking. "Listen." His voice was soft.

"What?" Neela whispered back.

"The song."

"The song?"

Ray put his wine down. "Yeah. Listen to the words."

_Please turn me loose_

_What's the use_

_Let me go, lover_

_Let me go, let me go._

_You don't want me _

_But you want me to keep on wanting you._

_How I pray that _

_That you'll say that we're through_

"That's a sad song." Neela pointed out.

"Yeah." He looked at her. "You listen to Dino and Frankie, Neela?"

"I have, but I wouldn't necessarily say I'm a fan. I prefer Bobby Darin." She smirked.

"He wasn't one of the Rat Pack." Ray grinned and leaned against the kitchen wall.

"The Rat Pack?" Neela found herself lost and even more intrigued by Ray.

"Yeah. There's a reason Sinatra was called 'The Chairman of the Board', Neela." He looked at her. "Never mind." He turned the stereo up a little and found the song he was looking for. "Dance?"

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Neela asked as Ray expertly moved her across the floor.

He only smiled as he sang.

_How would you like to be_

_Down by the Seine with me_

_Oh, what I'd give for a moment or two_

_Under the bridges of Paris with you_

_Darling, I'd hold you tight_

_Far from the eyes of night_

_Under the bridges of Paris with you_

_I'd make your dreams come true_

Neela looked up at Ray, who was studying her. Without thought, she stood up on her tiptoes and softly kissed him. Ray stopped dancing and pulled Neela closer, deepening the kiss.


	4. THAT OLD BLACK MAGIC

Without warning, Ray pulled away. "I'm sorry, Neela. I…" He stepped back and checked on the rice. 

Neela stood, watching him. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she only knew that she had to be as close to Ray as humanly possible. She turned around and looked out the window again. As the sun continued to descend and the snow continued to fall, she knew what she had to do. She smiled and walked back to her room. She took out the red dress she had been saving for Gallant's return home and slipped it on. As she buckled the straps on the heels, she smiled to herself. She looked herself over in the mirror. _If Ray doesn't make a move tonight, there's something wrong with him._ She turned and looked at herself from the side. As she did, she realised that she really did love Ray. _And his kiss only served to tell me he loves me too._ She walked out.

"Neela, do you mind…" Ray turned around and dropped the bowl he was holding, sending its contents all over the kitchen floor. He couldn't believe what Neela was wearing. The halter dress barely covered her chest and he couldn't help but follow the lines of the dress to the heels. He had never really noticed her legs.

"Ray?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, Neela. I…I…uh," He looked around. "I need to pick the salad off the floor." He knelt down and began to pick the lettuce off the floor.

Neela knelt in front of him and started helping. "I take it you like the dress." She smiled at him.

He looked at her. With every lean to pick up the lettuce, the dress revealed what Ray had only imagined. He cleared his throat. "You could say that. Why did you change? I mean you look nice, but you always do." Suddenly Ray looked up at her. She was smiling at him. "It's nice." He smiled back.

"Thank you." She mirrored his movements as he stood up. "I thought that you're teaching me to dance and cooking a good meal and you've got Dean Martin playing that maybe I should change." She moved over to the cupboard and took down some candles and placed them on the table. She noticed Ray was trying to gather his thoughts. "Why not?"

Ray only smiled. He threw the salad in the garbage. "Well, with that, I suppose dinner's ready then." He poured some more wine in Neela's glass. Through dinner, Ray couldn't take his eyes off of Neela. Occasionally, she would look up at him and smile. For the first time since meeting Neela Rasgotra, Ray found himself speechless.

"You're quiet, Ray." She remarked.

"I'm listening to the song." He lied.

"What song is playing?" She sipped her wine.

"'Fools Rush In' by Sinatra." He grinned.

"Sing it?" Neela pleaded.

Ray's grin grew. "Dance with me." He stood up and held a hand out. Neela took it and he led her into the living room. As he led her in the dance, he softly sang in her ear.

_Fools rush in  
Where angels fear to tread  
And so I come to you my love  
My heart above my head  
Though I see  
The danger there  
If there's a chance for me  
Then I don't care  
Fools rush in  
Where wise men never go  
But wise never fall in love  
So how are they to know  
When we met  
I felt my life begin  
So open up your heart  
And let this fool rush in._

Neela sighed. _I could get used to this. Dancing. Singing. Ray._ "You never told me where you learned to dance this way."

"I try not to talk about where I learned anything, Neela."

"Ashamed of your past?"

Ray smiled. "On the contrary. I'm very proud of my family."

"You never talk about them."

Ray stopped dancing and made his way back to the table. He sat down and silently took a bite of the chicken.

Neela sat across from him. "If you're proud of them…"

"By not talking about them, I know who my friends are and who aren't." He sighed.

"Ray."

Though she only said his name, Ray knew what she meant. "You know how rich Carter and his family are, right?"

Neela smiled. "Don't tell me. Your family is as rich as Carter's."

"Actually, no. Compared to my family, Carter's family's poor." He stood up and put his dishes in the sink. He turned around and leaned against the counter. "I started ballroom dancing when I was about 4 years old. Even in the rebellious teen years, I continued to dance. It was sort of a way to relax."

Neela sat there, not knowing what to say. "But, Ray…"

"Exactly." He read her thoughts. "Everyone wondered why I would live in this place rather than somewhere else. I want to save my trust fund for when I really need it."

"But, Ray…"

"When I was 17 years old, I was caught up in the whole 'trust fund baby' subject and I got in trouble. I thought that my dad would get me out of it. Instead, I spent a weekend in jail. It was then that I realised that I had to rely on myself and I learned responsibility for myself, which is what my dad and mom wanted to instill. It was hard for my mom, considering I am the only child." Ray smiled.

"What did you do?"

"Enough of my past. Let's just focus on the present." He scooped her back up in his arms. "What do you say to one more dance?"

He spun her around the room. Neela found herself falling victim to the black magic Frank Sinatra was singing about and one look at Ray's eyes told her he was too as he sang the words to her.

_That old black magic has me in its spell,  
That old black magic that you weave so well.  
Those icy fingers up and down my spine,  
That same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine.  
The same old tingle that I feel inside,  
And then that elevator starts its ride,  
And down and down I go,  
Round and round I go,  
Like a leaf that's caught in the tide.  
I should stay away,  
But what can I do?  
I hear your name and I'm aflame,  
Aflame with such a burning desire that only your kiss can put out the fire.  
For you're the lover I have waited for,  
The mate that fate had me created for.  
And every time your lips meet mine, darling,  
Down and down I go, round and round I go,  
In a spin, loving the spin I'm in,  
Under that old black magic called love.

* * *

_

**I realise that may be A/U for Ray...but I did miss the first season he was introduced to us and have no idea what the show has already told us about him. I just figured it would explain where he learned to dance. And besides, that's where the story wanted to go. Don't fight the story:)**


	5. SWAY

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more  
Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me  
Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Ray led Neela in the tango. "I'm impressed, Neela. Where'd you learn to dance like this?"

"I took dance when I was younger, but gave it up when I hit 15."

"Why?"

"Took up time from studies."

"When was the last time you did something that you actually wanted to do and not because it's what you think other people want from you?" He spun her around, pulling her close to him.

"I can't recall." She spun out of his arms. "I think I've always done what people wanted me to. Dance for my mom. Becoming a doctor for my dad." She spun back in his arms and looked at him. "Maybe that's why I can't say what…" She stopped herself.

"Say what?" Ray stood still, his eyes focused on hers.

Neela sighed. "Maybe it's the wine or the music, but…" She pulled away.

Ray sighed. It's now or never, Barnett. Either tell her now or risk…no. Completely lose her. He thought to himself. "Neela, there's something that…" The words left him as she turned around and looked at him. "Innamorata."

"What's that mean?"

"It's a Dean Martin song. We danced to it earlier…" He pointed to the stereo as if it could back him up on his story. "It's my…" He sighed. "It's my favorite Dino song."

"Why?" Neela walked closer to him.

"Because it's a love song and the song…they don't write them like that anymore. He's talking about this woman he loves, comparing her to a very beautiful symphony and a very beautiful sonata." He pulled her closer to him. "He's asking the lady he's in love with to say she's his sweetheart; to give him kisses as warm as wine. He needs to know she loves him as much as he loves hers." He felt his pulse raise as Neela raised her head to him. "Tell me, Neela, that you feel what I feel for you."

She felt his breath hot on her and she smiled. "After Michael died, I wasn't sure…I…I wasn't sure if I could ever love. The fact is, Ray, that I never loved Michael the way he should have been. I loved him, but…" Her thought was interrupted by Ray's lips on hers. When he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, Neela cupped his face in her hands. "I fell in love with you somewhere in the middle of all this, Ray. I married Michael because it…he was the safe choice. He's who my parents would have wanted me to marry."

Ray backed away. "Good old Gallant." He turned and hit shuffle on the CD player.

Neela felt a twinge of pain. "Ray."

He turned back to her, smiling. "So, you love me?"

Neela laughed. "Yes, but don't ask why."

He pulled her close. "My charm. My wit. My amazingly good looks. OW!" He yelped as Neela playfully hit him.


	6. I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU

_All or nothing at all_

_Half of love, never appealed to me_

_If your heart, never could yield to me_

_Then I'd rather, rather have nothing at all_

_I said all or nothing at all_

_If it's love, there ain't no in between_

_Why begin then cry, for something that might have been_

_No I'd rather, rather have nothing at all_

_Hey please don't bring your lips close to my cheek_

_Don't you smile or I'll be lost beyond recall_

_The kiss in your eyes, the touch of your hand makes me weak_

_And my heart it may grow very dizzy and fall_

_And if I fell under the spell of your call_

_I would be, be caught in the undertow_

_Well you see, I've got to say no, no, no_

_All or nothing at all_

_And if I fell, fell under the spell of your call_

_Don't you know I would be caught in the undertow_

_So you see, I've just got to say no, no_

_All or nothing at all_

_All or nothing at all_

Ray led Neela across the small living room as Sinatra sang. He watched her smile and quietly laugh. "You're amazing, Neela."

She looked up at him. "You didn't know I could laugh?"

"No. Dance. For not dancing since you were 15, you're still pretty good." He spun her.

"I guess once a dancer, always a dancer." She smiled. She noticed Ray wasn't moving anymore, but looking at her. "What?"

"You're beautiful." His voice was quiet as Frankie continued to sing in the background.

_Are the stars out tonight?_

_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_

_'Cause I only have eyes for you, dear_

_The moon may be high_

_But I can't see a thing in the sky_

_'Cause I only have eyes for you._

_I don't know if we're in a garden_

_Or on a crowded avenue_

_You are here, so am I_

_Maybe millions of people go by_

_But they all disappear from view_

_And I only have eyes for you_

Neela smiled as Ray scooped her close and began to waltz with her. "It's the dress, right?"

"The dress doesn't hurt." He winked. "But, even in blood covered scrubs, you're still the most beautiful woman in the world." He smiled, taking a quick glance outside. The sun had set and the lights of Chicago provided a small glow in the small apartment. _It's now or never, Barnett. Just tell her what you've been wanting to tell her for a while now._. "You're smart. You follow the rules. Sometimes to a horrible degree, but still._ That was smooth, Barnett_ You're all around enchanting. You…you…" He dipped her. "You never stopped believing in me and you taught me to believe in myself. You brought out the part of me I never knew was there." He pulled her up and kept her close to him. "And that's why I love you, Neela."

_I love you - I love you_

_Is all - that I can say_

_I love - I love you_

_The same old words - I'm saying in the same old way_

_(Little girl I love you - can't you see I love you)_

_(I love you - can't you see I love you)_

_I love you - I love you_

_Three words - that are divine_

_And now, my dear - I'm waiting (begging) to hear_

_The words - that (will) make you mine_

Neela rested her head on Ray's chest, listening to Frank's voice singing what Ray just said. She listened carefully as Ray sang along, drinking in every word he sang. _If this is a dream, don't let me wake up._ She closed her eyes as Ray gently glided her across the floor.

_Don't throw bouquets at me,_

_Don't please my folks too much,_

_Don't laugh at my jokes too much,_

_People will say we're in love._

_Don't sigh and gaze at me,_

_Your sighs are so like mine,_

_Your eyes mustn't glow like mine,_

_People will say we're in love._

_Don't start collecting things,_

_Give me my rose and my glove,_

_Sweetheart, they're suspecting things,_

_People will say we're in love._

_Don't praise my charm too much,_

_Don't look so vain with me,_

_Don't stand in the rain with me,_

_People will say we're in love._

_Don't take my arm too much,_

_Don't keep your hand in mine,_

_Your hand feels so grand in mine,_

_People will say we're in love._

_Don't dance all night with me,_

_Till the stars fade out of sight,_

_They'll see it's alright with me,_

_People will say we're in love._

"They've already said it, Ray." Neela murmured.

"Say what, Neela?" Ray gently swayed with her.

"You and I are in love." She looked up at him. "But, guess they saw it before we did, huh?"

Ray laughed. "Certainly before you. OW! What is this? Abuse Ray night?" His laughter echoed in the tiny apartment.

"You didn't get the memo?" Neela's soft laugh filled the living room.

"No. Guess Weaver didn't want me to know." Ray smiled.

"It was actually Abby that sent out the memo."

"Ah. Then I'll have to figure out revenge."

Neela looked up at him and found his eyes dancing. "You are so incorrigible, Ray Barnett."

Ray winked. "Yeah, but that's what you love so much about me."


	7. KISS

Neela followed Ray's lead as the CD player shuffled to Dean Martin. "I wouldn't say that's the only reason I love you, Ray. There's many reasons."

"So, I listed why I love you." She saw the glint in his eyes.

"'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.'" She smiled. "You have taught me to live. I know you've not seen much on that part, but believe me. I'm not as uptight as I used to be. What?" She asked as Ray let out a laugh. "I'm not."

"If you're this uptight now, I'd hate to see where you came from uptight country."

"Believe me, you wouldn't." She giggled. "But, I love you because you taught me that…you taught me that love is something that…" She struggled for the words.

"That you just feel."

"Yes." She moved her hand behind his neck. "That it's nothing you can control. I love you because whenever you're around, I feel safe. The safest I've ever felt."

"Even with…"

"Even with Gallant." Neela finished Ray's question. She was taken aback when Ray pulled away. "What are you doing?"

He smiled as he turned the lights off. "Help me light candles, Neela." He took the two from the dining room table and put them on top of the T.V.

"Why?" She asked as she helped.

"It's the Christmas season. Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra are playing. It's still snowing outside and…" He went into the kitchen. "We still have a half of bottle of wine left." He held it up. "But, most importantly…" He pulled her to him. "Because I love you."

Neela smiled. "I never knew you were such a romantic."

"You were too busy not dating me." Ray grinned as he put the wine down. "Listen to the song."

Neela strained to hear the words. She sighed as both Dean Martin and Ray Barnett softly sang in her ear.

_If they made me a king I'd be but a slave for you_

_If I had everything I'd still be a slave for you_

_If I ruled the night_

_Stars and moon so bright_

_Still I'd turn for life to you_

_If the world to me bowed yet humbly I'd plead to you_

_If my friends were a crowd I'd turn my needs to you_

_If I ruled the earth_

_What would life be worth_

_If I hadn't the right to you_

_If the world to me bowed yet humbly I'd plead to you_

_If my friends were a crowd I'd turn my needs to you_

_If I ruled the earth_

_What would life be worth_

_If I hadn't the right to you_

She looked up at Ray. "That was a lovely song."

Ray only smiled. He stroked her hair and gazed deep in her eyes. _It's funny the things life throws at us when we least expect it. I hadn't expected her to move back in. I hadn't expected her to be here. I never expected to fall in love with her. And the last thing I ever expected from her is to be in love with me._

Neela softly stroked the back of his neck. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Ray softly cupped her face in his hands. "I was just thinking of the unexpected things life has thrown at me the past couple of years and the last thing that I ever expected was for us to fall in love. Especially you loving me." He leaned down and kissed her gingerly, almost fearful that if he kissed her the way he wanted, she'd bolt out the door and never look back.

_Kiss_

_Kiss me say you'll miss_

_Miss me, kiss me love with heavenly affection_

_Hold, hold me close to you_

_Hold me see me through_

_With all your heart's protection_

_Thrill, thrill me with your charms_

_Take me in your arms_

_And make my life perfection_

_Kiss, kiss me darling then_

_Kiss me once again_

_Make my dreams come true_

_Thrill, thrill me with your charms_

_Take me in your arms_

_And make my life perfection_

_Kiss, kiss me darling then_

_Kiss me once again_

_Make my dreams come true_

Neela felt the passion shoot through her. She returned Ray's kiss, leaving him breathless with the love he tasted in her kiss. She ran her hand up his chest, daring him to stop her. He was up for her dare as he caught her hand. "Neela, I don't…"

"You're not making me do something I don't want to."

"I don't want you thinking I did all this for you to sleep with me." Ray stepped back.

Neela looked as though she'd been hurt. "I don't think that at all, Ray. But what if I _do_ want to make love to you?"

Ray caught his breath.


	8. NIGHT AND DAY

"You're not saying anything, Ray." Neela pulled back from him.

Ray sighed. "I'm trying to take it in, Neela. I have wanted to hear you say that for so long and now…now you have and I'm not responding how I thought I would."

"How'd you think you'd respond?"

"I'd scoop you up and make love to you." Ray cheekily smiled. "But, now…Jesus, Neela. There's nothing I want more."

"Am I going to be the first to move here?" Neela joked.

Ray laughed. "Of course not." He took her hand and spun her around. "But, we have to dance to this song."

"We've already danced to it." Neela spun into his arms.

"I know. But, think about it. I am a fool, right?" Ray grinned.

_Fools rush in  
Where angels fear to tread  
And so I come to you my love  
My heart above my head  
Though I see  
The danger there  
If there's a chance for me  
Then I don't care  
Fools rush in  
Where wise men never go  
But wise never fall in love  
So how are they to know  
When we met  
I felt my life begin  
So open up your heart  
And let this fool rush in_

Neela laughed. "Yes you are."

"Hey." Ray stopped. "Listen." Neela listened. "Think you can dance to this one, Neela?" Ray twirled her.

"I think so."

"Alright. Let's go." Ray stepped back.

_Blue skies, smilin' at me  
Nothin' but blues skies do I see  
Bluebirds singing a song  
Nothin' but bluebirds all day long  
Never saw the sun shinin' so bright  
Never saw things goin' so right  
Noticin' the days hurrying by  
When you're in love, my how they fly  
Blue days, all of them gone  
Nothin' but blue skies from now on_

Neela tried to keep up with Ray She found herself laughing. "How many different dances do you know?"

Ray breathlessly laughed. "Obviously more than you." Neela shot him a look. "You asked."

_How glad the many millions of Annabelles and Lillians_  
_Would be to capture me_  
_But you had such persistence, you wore down my resistance_  
_I fell and it was swell_  
_I'm your big and brave and handsome Romeo_  
_How I won you I shall never never know_  
_It's not that you're attractive_  
_But, oh, my heart grew active_  
_When you came into view_  
_I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie_  
_All the day and night-time give me sigh_  
_I never had the least notion that_  
_I could fall with so much emotion_  
_Could you coo, could you care_  
_For a cunning cottage we could share_  
_The world will pardon my mush_  
_'Cause I have got a crush on you_

_Could you coo, could you care_

_For a cunning cottage_

_That we could share_

_The world will pardon my mush_

_'Cause I have got a crush, my baby, on you_

Neela looked at Ray's face as he sang to her, his face soft. "Just a crush?" She teased.

Ray pulled her close to him. "A crush? Hardly." He brushed her hair softly off her face. "A crush is what someone has when they're in grade school. Me? I'm in love with you. No crush." He leaned down and gently kissed her. She returned his kiss, deepening it with each snaking of the tongue. She felt Ray's hands gently rub her bare back and she jolted at his touch. "Something wrong?"

"No. I mean, your touch…It's…"

"What?" He whispered in her ear, the need to be one with her growing with each note.

"I can't explain it." Neela leaned her cheek into his. "I just…It just…"

Ray gently kissed her ear. "I can't take this, Neela." He pulled her closer.

"What?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting?"

Ray slowly reached up and released the halter dress. "This…I can't wait, Neela."

She smiled up at him. "I know." She lifted his tee shirt over his head and ran her nails gently on his chest. Ray moaned in pleasure as she gently kissed the bare skin. She barely heard the song playing in the background as Ray put his hands in the small of her back and gently lowered her to the floor. He reached down and attempted to unbuckle her heels. The mood was slightly ruined with his curse words as he couldn't figure it out. "Here." Neela reached down and unbuckled each shoe so seductively that Ray couldn't help but watch.

"Who knew unbuckling shoes could be a turn on?" He laughed as he gently ran his hands up her legs.

_Night and day, you are the one  
Only you beneath the moon or under the sun  
Whether near to me, or far  
It's no matter darling where you are  
I think of you day and night  
Night and day, why is it so  
That this longing for you follows wherever I go  
In the roaring traffics boom  
In the silence of my lonely room  
I think of you day and night  
Night and day, under the hide of me  
There's an oh such a hungry yearning burning inside of me  
And this torment won't be through  
Until you let me spend my life making love to you  
Day and night, night and day_

Neela inhaled deeply as Ray's fingers discovered her naughty little secret. He looked up at her, a shit eating grin on his face. "Who knew the prim and proper Neela Rasgotra wore no panties?" Her breathing continued to intensify as he continued to explore his new discovery. He felt the strain against his jeans and felt that he would explode right then and there if he wasn't inside her. He gently kissed Neela as he awkwardly unbuttoned his jeans.

Neela helped and laughed as she realised Ray shared her little secret. "And the same could be said of you. Except you're not prim and proper." She sat up, helping him off with his jeans. She straddled his lap, allowing him to guide himself into her. She smiled back at him as she watched his face, so soft and gentle, glowing in the candlelight. She hadn't ever seen Ray this way and as he glided in and out of her, she hoped she would see more of him in this light. "I love you, Ray."

He pulled her down, rolling her softly on her back, thinking of how beautiful the soft glow of the candles made her. "I love you too, Neela." His lips softly met hers and he felt like thanking Frankie and Dino for the perfect evening with Neela Rasgotra.


	9. YOU BELONG TO ME

Neela lay with her head on Ray's chest, listening to him breathe. She had never felt as alive as she did being in his arms, in the afterglow of making love. He softly stroked her hair and she could hear him softly singing to the music.

_A sea of star dust a cool midsummer breeze  
The dew of orchids, the rustle of the leaves  
The quiet magic of silhouetted trees  
What could be more beautiful_

Neela knew that music was important to Ray, but she never knew that it was his very soul. It was what he loved and lived for. She stayed quiet as he continued to sing, quietly and beautifully.

_The hush of evening so peaceful and so still  
The brilliant glow of the moon beyond the hill  
The sudden song of a lonely whippoorwill  
What could be more beautiful_

She turned so that she could look at him. He was smiling down at her, his left hand behind his head.

_What could match that moment when  
The dawn paints the sky  
Setting of the scene before  
The birds start to fly  
To want to please and then to learn I do  
To dream you need me and have my dreams come true  
To know you love me as much as I love you  
What could be more beautiful_

_I'm bloody entranced is what I am_. Neela thought to herself as she returned Ray's smile and softly sighed. _No one has ever…I've never let anyone see this side of me and yet, Ray…with Ray, it's so natural. He's so…he's not as shallow as everyone thinks, or has thought, he was. He's rather…_ She stopped thinking when Ray moved, pulling her up to him and he finished singing.

_To want to please and then to learn I do  
To dream you need me and have my dreams come true  
To know you love me as much as I love you  
What could be more beautiful_

His lips gently brushed hers and she found herself dizzy with want. As Ray held her tighter, as Dean Martin continued to sing in the background, Neela felt like the world was right. She half expected to turn on the news to find there was now world peace and world hunger has been solved and there was no more need for doctors as there were no illnesses anymore and people didn't get hurt. If the rest of the world wasn't right, she knew hers was.

Ray pulled away and looked at her. "We should do this candle light shit more often. I love how you look with the candles shining off your face."

"I could say the same of you." She gently kissed him. "Your eyes seem to dance in light."

"They only dance when they see you, Neela." He softly stroked her face. "And you…I've never seen your eyes sparkle so much and I've never seen you so alive."

She smiled down at him. "Maybe it's because I finally found out what living is like and a reason to live."

_The night is young and you're so beautiful_

_Here among the shadows beautiful lady_

_Open your heart the sea is set the breezes sing of it_  
_Can't you get into the swing of it_  
_Lady where do we start_  
_When the lady is kissable_  
_And the evening so cool_  
_Any dream is permissible_  
_In the heart of a fool_

_Oh the moon is high and you're so glamorous_  
_And if I seem over amorous_

_Lady what can I do  
The night is young and I'm in love with you  
The moon is high and you're so glamorous  
And if I seem over amorous  
Lady what can I do  
The night is young and I'm in love with you_

Ray smiled as he heard the words. He looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's ten, did you know that?"

Neela moved off of him. "The night is still so young." She sighed.

"The night is and so are we." He pulled her back to him. "You know what the nice thing about being young is?"

"No, Ray. What is the nice thing about being young?"

"Not needing Viagra." He kissed her softly. She couldn't help but laugh as he did. He pulled away. "What?"

"You. Your whole 'Not needing Viagra' line." She positioned herself in his arms. "What if for the moment, I just want to be held?"

Ray softly kissed her forehead as he reached up on the couch for the blanket. "Then I shall hold you."

_Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle  
See the pyramids along the Nile  
Just remember darlin', all the while  
You belong to me  
See the market place in old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me  
I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too and blue  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember til you're home again  
You belong to me  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember til you're home again  
You belong to me_

_Yes, Ray. I belong to you._ Neela thought as she snuggled close to him under the blanket.


	10. A LITTLE IN LOVE

_We've always thought we were only fooling,_

_But look at us now at least a little in love._

_We've always said that our heads were ruling,_

_And I don't know how but here we are._

_This I'll admit is a fine how-do-you-do,_

_But this might be I-discover-I'm-for-you._

_And just as sure as it's more than fooling._

_It's quite a lot more than just a little in love._

Ray was content just holding Neela. He could feel her breathing slow down and he knew she had fallen asleep, but as he moved to get dressed, he felt her arm tighten around his waist. "Let's just enjoy this, Ray." She softly murmured.

_I'll be lovin' you, always_

_With a love that's true, always_

_When the things you've planned need a helpin' hand_

_I will understand always, always_

_Days may not be fair, always_

_That's when I'll be there, always_

_Not for just an hour, not for just a day_

_Not for just a year, but always_

_Days may not be fair, always_

_That's when I'll be there, always_

_Not for just an hour, not just a day_

_Not for just one year but always_

_Always_

_Always_

_All the time_

Ray had no argument. Holding Neela close to him, he felt more complete and relaxed than he could ever remember. He heard Sinatra singing in his head and he knew the words were right about him and Neela.

_The best is yet to come,_

_And babe won't it be fine_

_The best is yet to come,_

_Come the day that you're mine_

_We've only tasted the wine_

_We're gonna drain that cup dry_

"Why'd you sigh, Ray?" Neela whispered.

"I was thinking of a Sinatra song."

"Sing it?"

Ray moved and sat up. "Sure." He put his jeans on and grabbed his guitar. "I'll sing it for you." He looked at her as he played the song slower than Sinatra recorded it.

_It had to be you, it had to be you_

_I wandered around, and finally found - the somebody who_

_Could make me be true, and could make me be blue_

_And even be glad, just to be sad - thinking of you_

_Some others I've seen, might never be mean_

_Might never be cross, or try to be boss_

_But they wouldn't do_

_For nobody else, gave me a thrill - with all your faults, I love you still_

_It had to be you, wonderful you_

_It had to be you_

"Bobby Darin did that song." Neela sat straight up. "I love that song."

"Harry Conick Jr. did the song too, Neela." Ray put his guitar down. "But The Voice did it first."

"Sing another one to me, Ray." Neela wrapped the blanket around her and put her head on his free knee.

"Any requests?" Ray asked.

"You decide."

"It's not a romantic song, but my dad used to play it all the time. It was his favorite song. In fact, he taught me to play it." Ray strummed his guitar. Neela sighed as his soft voice echoed in the still of the room.

_Here we all work 'long the Mississippi_

_Here we all work while the white folk play_

_Pullin' them boats from the dawn till sunset_

_Gettin' no rest till the judgment day_

_Don't look up and don't look down_

_You don't das make the boss man frown_

_Bend your knees and bow your head_

_And pull that rope until your dead_

_Let me go 'way from the Mississippi _

_Let me go 'way from the white man boss_

_Show me that stream called the River Jordan_

_That's the old stream that I long to cross._

_Ol' Man River, that Ol' Man River_

_He don't say nothin', but he must know somethin_

_He just keeps rollin', he keeps on rollin' along_

_He don't plant tatters, and he don't plant cotton_

_And them what plants em, are soon forgotten_

_But Ol' Man River, just keeps rollin' along_

_You and me, we sweat and strain_

_Body all achin' and racked with pain_

_Tote that barge and lift that bail_

_You get a little drunk and you lands in jail_

_I gets weary, and sick of trying_

_I'm tired of livin', but I'm feared of dyin'_

_But Ol' Man River, he just keeps rollin' along_

"That was an interesting song." Neela's head never left his knee. "Could you sing me another?"

Ray sighed. _This is life. This is how it's supposed to be._ He thought as he recalled his childhood of his day playing the guitar or piano while his mom rested her head on Samuel's knee. _This is how it should be. All we need are the kids._

_Whispering while you cuddle near me,_

_Whispering so no one can hear me,_

_Each little whisper seems to cheer me_

_I know it's true, there's no one, dear, but you._

_Whispering why you'll never leave me,_

_Whispering why you'll never grieve me,_

_Whisper and say that you'll believe me_

_Whispering that I love you._

"Never leave me, Ray." Neela looked up at him.

"Not even wild horses could take me from you." He stroked her hair.

"Promise?"

"Til death."


	11. MEMORIES ARE MADE OF THIS

"Your father teach you to play?" 

Ray nodded. "Yeah. He was big time in to blues and jazz." He softly strummed on his guitar. "I was the only kid and he always said every child of his would learn to play an instrument. My mom wasn't too much of a shaft on piano. She could play like nothing else."

"You play piano?"

"Yep. I play quite a few instruments, actually."

Neela's interest was piqued. "What others?"

Ray smiled. He never really told anyone a lot of himself. He was a private person and he liked it that way, even though others would argue he would open himself up too much to anything. "I play the violin, the saxophone, and the trumpet."

"WOW!" Neela sat straight up. "How come I've only seen you play guitar?"

"Can you fit a piano in here?" Ray grinned. When Neela shook her head, he stopped laughing. "That's why you've never seen me play. As far as the others go, I went through this whole 'gotta be a man' phase and never let anyone see me play them. I don't know why, though." He shrugged.

"For the same reason you don't let anyone know you watch GHOST when you get stood up or that…"

"I told you I was watching the game!" Ray laughed.

"Uh-huh. The game. Sure." Neela laughed back. "What tune is that you're strumming?"

"It's a Dean Martin song."

"What's the title?" Neela looked up at him.

"'Dream A Little Dream Of Me.'" He softly strummed and sang

_Stars shining bright above you _

_Night breezes seem to whisper I love you _

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree _

_Dream a little dream of me _

Neela sighed as Ray continued to softly sing. She put her head back on his knee, taking in his voice, drinking in the words of the song.

_Say nighty night and kiss me _

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me _

_While I'm alone and blue as can be _

_Dream a little dream of me _

_Stars fading but I linger on dear _

_Still craving your kiss _

_I'm longing to linger til dawn dear _

_Just saying this _

Ray looked down at Neela, who was lost in another world, but he recognized the look that Martha would give as Samuel sang. _Mom used to look like that and sigh every time Dad would sing to her._ He thought as he continued to sing to Neela.

_Sweet dreams til sunbeams find you _

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they'll be _

_Dream a little dream of me _

_Sweet dreams til sunbeams find you _

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they'll be _

_Dream a little dream of me_

"Will you?" Ray stopped playing.

"What? Dream a dream of you?" She looked up at him. "I've dreamt dreams of you since I first saw you." She revealed the secret only Abby knew.

Ray tilted his head to the side and smiled at her. "Really?"

"Yes, Doogie Howser."

"Hey! It was the one time and it was my first day and when was the last time…"

"I remember thinking how to get you out of that suit and tie." Neela teased.

"No fair!" Ray slid down off the couch.

"No fair, what? You got me out of my scrubs, didn't you?" Neela snuggled close to him. "Would you continue to sing to me?"

"But of course. Here's one my dad used to sing to my mom." He looked down at Neela, whose face was glowing soft in the candlelight. "Now, I sing it to you." He softly strummed the strings.

_(You're the reason you're the reason you're the reason I'm in love)_

_You're the reason I'm in love you're my shining star above_

_You're my every dream come true that's why I love you like I do_

_Adam shared his love with Eve some may doubt but I believe_

_I would give my life for you that's why I love you like I do_

_(I would give my life for you) that's why I love you like I do_

_You're the reason I'm in love..._

_Yes you're the reason I'm in love_

"That was the most lovely song I've heard in my life." Neela breathlessly exclaimed when Ray finished.

"My mom would always be breathless when Dad stopped singing that song." Ray's voice lowered a bit and Neela heard a bit of quavering. "For the longest time after Dad died, Mom would play that song over and over and over."

"I'm sorry, Ray, I didn't know."

Ray kissed her softly. "It's okay. I never said anything. But, it was what…I wanted that type of life; of love. But, when you're in a band like I was in, the girls aren't interested in romance or Dino or Frankie. And I somehow found myself caught in that circle too. But, when I could, I'd relax to either and…"

"Well, apparently." Neela smiled. "You also cook to them when you think Roomie won't be home for a while."

"Is that all you are?" His green eyes pierced her soul. "Just a Roomie?"

Neela smiled. "Not anymore." She gently moved his guitar off his lap and straddled his lap again. "It's hard to go back to being Roomie when we've made love." She whispered to him and Ray felt the heat of her breath on his ear and he felt the room spin as she gently kissed the lobe. She gently rubbed his chest and he felt himself rise at her touch.

He gently rubbed her back, moaning softly with each kiss on the neck. He knew there would be burn marks from where she touched him. She pressed her body close into his, letting him know of her intention and he obliged. He softly placed his lips on hers and even more gingerly laid her back on the floor. He felt the urgency and fought it.

_Take one fresh and tender kiss_

_Add one stolen night of bliss_

_One girl, one boy_

_Some grief, some joy_

_Memories are made of this_

_Don't forget a small moonbeam_

_Fold in lightly with a dream_

_Your lips and mine_

_Two sips of wine_

_Memories are made of this_

Ray couldn't help but think Dean Martin had it right. _That's how you make memories._ His lips began to explore Neela's body. As she quietly moaned and gently writhed in pleasure to his lips and his touch, Dean Martin continued to sing and read his thoughts.

_If they made me a king I'd be but a slave for you_

_If I had everything I'd still be a slave for you_

_If I ruled the night_

_Stars and moon so bright_

_Still I'd turn for life to you_

_If the world to me bowed yet humbly I'd plead to you_

_If my friends were a crowd I'd turn my needs to you_

_If I ruled the earth_

_What would life be worth_

_If I hadn't the right to you_

_If the world to me bowed yet humbly I'd plead to you_

_If my friends were a crowd I'd turn my needs to you_

_If I ruled the earth_

_What would life be worth_

_If I hadn't the right to you_

Ray knew he was a slave to Neela. He couldn't breathe or live without her. _Leave it to good ol' Dino to say what every man feels, even if they won't admit it. If not for Neela, I'd have nothing._


	12. ALL THIS AND HEAVEN TOO

_Picture you upon my knee, just tea for two and two for tea,_

_Just me for you and you for me, alone!_

_Nobody near us, to see us or hear us,_

_No friends or relations on weekend vacations,_

_We won't have it known, dear, that we own a telephone, dear._

_Day will break and you'll awake and start to bake_

_A sugar cake for me to take for all the boys to see._

_We will raise a family, a boy for you, a girl for me,_

_Oh, can't you see how happy life would be?_

Neela listened to Ray as he softly continued to sing as he made them tea. She slipped his tee shirt on and softly walked in the kitchen. "Talk to me, Ray."

He handed her a hot cup of tea. "About what?"

"Why no one ever sees this side of you. I mean, we all know you sing and you love music, but I've been your roommate for a long time and I've never heard you sing this much."

"Should I stop?" He blew on his tea to cool it off.

Neela looked up at him, eyes as wide as saucers. "NO!" She quickly regained her composure. "I mean, not unless you want to."

Ray smiled. "I guess I never showed anyone this side is there's never really been anyone to show it to. Even when you moved back in, it was hard. And yes, I started this evening off not remembering when you came home. If I had, none of this would have ever happened."

"Why didn't you stop it with the first dance?" Neela sipped her tea. Just as she liked it. Just enough sugar and milk to sweeten it. She wondered how Ray knew _exactly_ how she liked her tea.

"Because by that time, it was too late to play the macho man anymore." He hopped up on the counter. "Besides, there was something in your eyes as we danced that I couldn't have stopped, even if it was in me to."

"Ray, listen to the song." Neela pointed out the song to Ray, making him look softly at her.

"Lovely song, isn't it?" He hopped off the counter. He quickly looked at his watch. "The downstairs neighbors are probably sleeping, so we shouldn't be too loud."

"What's the time?"

"Midnight." Ray scooped her up in his arms and began to quietly and tenderly lead her in a smooth waltz.

_All or nothing at all_

_Half of love, never appealed to me_

_If your heart, never could yield to me_

_Then I'd rather, rather have nothing at all_

Neela tried to follow, but finding it difficult. She quietly laughed as Ray continued to spin her around and sing.

_I said all or nothing at all_

_If it's love, there ain't no in between_

_Why begin then cry, for something that might have been_

_No I'd rather, rather have nothing at all_

He pulled Neela close and she looked up at him. His eyes were soft and she could see the tired sneak in, but he continued to dance with her. She rested her cheek against his bare chest, listening to him, breathing him in, drinking in his words.

_Hey please don't bring your lips close to my cheek_

_Don't you smile or I'll be lost beyond recall_

_The kiss in your eyes, the touch of your hand makes me weak_

_And my heart it may grow very dizzy and fall_

_And if I fell under the spell of your call_

_I would be, be caught in the undertow_

_Well you see, I've got to say no, no, no_

_All or nothing at all_

_And if I fell, fell under the spell of your call_

_Don't you know I would be caught in the undertow_

_So you see, I've just got to say no, no_

_All or nothing at all_

_All or nothing at all_

She looked up at him. "Ray?" She whispered.

"Yes, Neela?"

"This…what…is this what love is supposed to feel like?" Her question was innocent enough. Neela admitted to herself that she never really knew what love was supposed to feel like. She always thought it was like her parents: controlled and serious. She never heard her parents say they loved each other. It was assumed they did. She rarely heard her mother laugh at her father's jokes. And her father certainly never would have dared to make her mother tea or supper or even ask her opinion on something. She expected Ray to laugh at her, but to her surprise, when she looked in his eyes, she saw unconditional love.

"Yes, Neela. This is what love is supposed to feel like. You're supposed to feel safe and happy and all the good things in life."

"Hear angels singing?"

"Yeah. Most people think Frankie and Dino cou…"

"I was talking about you." She smiled. She rested her cheek back against his chest. "I could listen to you sing forever. It's funny how amazingly soft it is when you're not singing your punk band songs." She sighed. "I wish more people could see this side of you."

"I know how people see me and the only one whose opinion I value is my arms right now." Ray smiled down at Neela as she looked up at him, surprise in her face. "I have only cared about what _YOU_ think about me. I know how things came across the first few meetings, but honestly, I had convinced myself that I could never fall for you, but when I did,…"

"That's when you did a complete 180." Realization hit Neela. It was just about the time she discovered her feelings for Ray and just about the time she started dating Gallant. _The safe choice._ She continued to look at Ray, who was still smiling at her. _But, in the end, Ray was…IS…the safe choice._ She stood on her tiptoes and softly kissed his cheek.

_You give me your lips and your lips are so heavenly,_

_Stars in the sky are all free and they shine for me,_

_So does the moon in the blue,_

_All this is mine and heaven too._

_You give me your arms and your arms are like angel wings,_

_Sweet to my ears is the song every bluebird sings,_

_Each rosebud kissed by the dew,_

_All this is mine and heaven too._

_I own each summer day, each mountain capped with snow,_

_The sentimental breeze, the dreamy streams that flow,_

_Every country lane and every street of stone_

_Are highways of adventure made for me alone._

_You give me your love and your love is a melody,_

_Deep in my heart I will carry this song with me,_

_You bring a love so divine, all this is mine_

_And heaven too._

_All this and heaven too._ Neela smiled against Ray's chest as he gently led her in a cozy close dance. _So this is heaven._ She thought, not realizing Ray was thinking the same thing.


	13. I KNOW A DREAM WHEN I SEE ONE

Ray glanced over at the coffee table, noticing the wine bottle was still half full. "What do you say to a small break? Finish up the wine?" 

Neela softly sighed. She had spent the night so wrapped up in Ray and his romantic alter ego that she hated to spend any sort of time out of his arms. She held up her glass. "Okay." She sat on the couch, relieved when Ray sat next to her and enveloped her in his arms. "I was just wondering how someone who grows up listening to Dean Martin and playing practically every instrument under the sun and has this amazingly lovely romantic side to him, gets in to punk. Black nail polish. Tattoos. Eyeliner." She looked up at him, noticing a sarcastic grin on his face. "Come on, Ray."

"I've told you a lot of me, but you haven't said much of you. I mean, why are you so serious all the time and always make the 'safe' choice and do what others want you to." Ray gently kissed the top of her head. "I'm curious as to that."

"Maybe, but I'm not the son of a rich whatever he was." Neela adjusted herself so she could lean into the curve of Ray's arm.

"Most of it was rebellion. For a long time, I wanted to just not be like my dad, you know. Dad was a lot like you: straight-laced, played by the rules, always in control. He wanted me to be just like him. I couldn't. I was too free and too independent, like my mom." He suddenly laughed. Here he was, holding Neela, who had the personality of his dad and him with the personality of his mother. _If that's not some sort of sign I'm to spend the rest of my life with this angel in my arms, I don't know what would be._

"Why'd you laugh?" Neela sat straight up.

"I was just thinking of how much I'm like my mom and you're like my dad. Yet…for over 30 years, they complimented each other. Wherever Samuel Barnett was, Martha Barnett wasn't too far behind. Mom's eyes would always dance when she looked at my dad and his…his eyes would sparkle every time he laid eyes on her."

"My parents were the sort of controlled love." Neela sighed. "I sometimes wonder if they love or even loved each other. I never saw her eyes dance with a glance to my father. His eyes never changed. They were always cold and distant. They never held hands and snuggling on the couch like this…well, it's nothing they would do and would never appreciate. If they knew how we spent this evening, they'd disown me for dishonoring them." Her sigh was heavier this time. "Maybe that's why I married Michael. Maybe because he was most like my father. He was more affectionate than my father was, but still. When I looked at him, I wanted to see his eyes light up and dance the way that yours do." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I have never known that love isn't supposed to be controlled."

"It's okay, Neela." Ray soothed. "You only know what you see growing up."

"But how much have I missed out on? How much time with you?" She looked at him. "I can't give that time back, Ray."

Ray softly kissed her. "What's in the past is in the past. We can't change that, so don't worry about it. All that matters now is that you're here with me right now. You're giving me here and now. And that's all I want from you."

_A little love that slowly grows and grows_

_Not one that comes and goes_

_That's all I want from you_

_A sunny day with hopes up to the sky_

_A kiss and no goodbye_

_That's what I want from you_

_Don't let me down or show me that you care_

_Remember when you give you also get to share_

_Don't let me down I have no time to wait_

_Tomorrow might not come when dreamers dream too late_

Neela smiled as he wiped a stray tear. "How did I get so lucky as to find you?"

Ray shrugged. "Don't know. But, the truth is that I'm the lucky one, Neela."

"How?"

"You love me."

"I've been blind by it." Neela settled back down in his arms.

"True, but where could anything have been done about it? You needed your time and your space and I loved you so much to let you go." He rested his cheek on the top of her head. "But, now, I'm not letting you go."

"This feels like a dream." Neela sighed, wiping a few more tears that were falling.

Ray softly sang in her ear.

_I know a dream when I see one_

_For I'm a dreamer you know_

_I know a dream when I hold one_

_Do you mind if I never let you go_

_I'm so afraid if I kiss you_

_You'll vanish as dreams always do_

_But make no mistake although I'm wide-awake_

_I know a dream when I see one_

_And I see one when I look at you_

_But make no mistake although I'm wide-awake_

_I know a dream when I see one_

_And I see one when I look at you_

Neela sighed. If it was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.


	14. WITCHCRAFT

Ray sighed softly as he leaned his head back. _Life is perfect. Even if I screw this up, I'll always have this perfect moment._ He thought as he stared at the ceiling. He was tired and wanted sleep, but he couldn't seem to force himself to leave the perfection of life at the moment. Neela was in his arms, slowly sipping her wine, and Sinatra was singing. _Thank God for shuffle on CD players!_ Ray silently laughed to himself. He felt a sense of freedom in being able to show Neela this side of him and finally being able to tell her he loved her. He felt her sigh. He looked down at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I never knew Frank Sinatra sang OVER THE RAINBOW. He did it so beautifully." Neela leaned her head back to look at Ray. "This night…everything about it has been so lovely."

"You're ending it so soon?"

"Hardly." Neela smiled. "Remember, we're only taking a break to finish the wine." Ray laughed at her cheeky attitude. "What?"

"For being up for what? 36 hours? You are in a very chipper mood."

"Maybe it's because I've been up for so long. Sleep deprivation makes people do silly things, right, Ray?" Her grin grew cheeky.

"It wasn't sleep deprivation. It was out and out drunkenness." He smiled.

"So, to continue our conversation from earlier…"

"And which conversation would that be?" He slightly leaned forward to grab his glass.

"How you got into punk. Trying to not be your dad…or being as independent as your mum, I don't think that's good reason enough."

Ray sighed. "The funny thing is I'm doing exactly what my dad wanted me to do."

Neela sat up. "Your dad wanted you to be a doctor?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah. He said I had a bedside manner that would work to the benefit of the patient."

"Your dad a doctor then?"

Ray ignored Neela's question. "I didn't initially want to be a doctor. I fought it most the way in high school. The thing about my dad…despite everything, my dad knew I'd go through phases and he wouldn't push. Well, at least not too hard. We did fight a lot. I figured out that I wanted to go ahead and become a doctor beginning of my senior year. Never told Dad. Mom knew. But, neither one of us wanted to see Dad's 'I told you so' look so we never told him."

"He had to know something when you went to college."

"We convinced him that I was studying music." Ray smiled. "I don't think for one minute he believed us, but he played along anyhow. When I graduated from med school, he had that look, but it was hidden behind the pride in his eyes." Ray sipped his wine. "Still, I wanted to be a musician." He looked at Neela. "Would you laugh if I told you that I had dreams of being the next Frank Sinatra or Dean Martin?"

"Why punk then?" Neela was finding that the more Ray talked, the more she loved him.

"Don't know. Thing to do? To show my dad he may have won a battle, but I would win the war?"

"Now, you only sing Sinatra and Martin when you're home."

He stood up and pulled her to him. "Listen to the words of this song."

In the background, softly Frank Sinatra sang:

_Dear when you smiled at me I heard a melody_

_It haunted me from the start_

_Something inside of me started a symphony_

_Zing! Went the strings of my heart_

_T'was like a breath of spring, heard a robin sing_

_About a nest set apart_

_All nature seemed to be in perfect harmony_

_Zing! Went the strings of my heart_

_Your eyes made skies blue again_

_What else could I do again_

_Keep repeating through again_

"_I love you, love you_

_I still recall the thrill, guess I always will_

_I hope 'twill never depart_

_All nature seemed to be in perfect harmony_

_Zing! Went the strings of my heart_

"I've never heard that song before." Neela looked up at Ray, who was leading her across the floor, slowly and quietly.

"It's a beautiful song. I love the words to it." He looked at her. "So, tell me things about you I don't know."

"You know more about me than I know about you." Neela was suddenly struck by how little she really knew about Ray. She had always assumed he was this hard-core punk, covered in tattoos, wore black eyeliner and nail polish, who had no true respect for life or authority. She assumed that he would prefer the Sex Pistols to Sinatra. She knew about his groupies and had always assumed that he was all about one-night stands. She suddenly stopped dancing and pulled away.

Ray looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Don't do this to me, Ray." She felt the tears form.

Ray looked lost. "Do what?"

"I know you like one-night stands…"

"I had one-night stands because I couldn't have you." _There's a great excuse, Barnett._ He silently cursed himself.

"Ray!"

"Why would you think that, Neela? Where is all this suddenly coming from? I mean earlier, you were confident in your love for me and in my love for you and now…now you're thinking that all I want is a one-night stand with you? You should know, Neela." Ray was hurt, but he knew Neela well enough to know she was afraid of being truly loved.

"I just…I can't…I…"

He pulled her to him. "You are no one-night stand. You never have been and you never will be. How can I prove that to you?"

Neela shrugged. "I don't know, Ray. I don't know." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I guess I'm just scared at what I feel and…"

"Making an excuse to run before it gets too deep?"

She looked up at Ray. "Yes. How did you…"

"I just did." He kissed her forehead and turned the stereo up slightly. "One of my favorite lines is from SLEEPY HOLLOW, when he tells her he believes she a witch because she has bewitched him." He pulled Neela to him again. "I believe the same about you, and so, in the interest of being silly due to lack of sleep, I dedicate this song to you." He sang in her ear.

_Those fingers in my hair_

_That sly come-hither stare_

_That strips my conscience bare_

_It's witch craft_

_And I've got no defense for it_

_The heat is too intense for it_

_Would good would common sense for it do_

'_Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft_

_And although I know it's strictly taboo_

_When you arouse the need in me_

_My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me_

"_Proceed with what you're leadin' me to"_

_It's such an ancient pitch_

_But one I wouldn't switch_

"_Cause there's no nicer witch than you_

'_Cause it's witchcraft, that crazy witchcraft_

_And although I know it's strictly taboo_

_When you arouse the need in me_

_My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me_

"_Proceed with what you're leadin' me to"_

_It's such an ancient pitch_

_But one I wouldn't switch_

"_Cause there's no nicer witch than you_

Neela laughed. "I don't know if I should be offended or not."

"SHH!" Ray smiled down at her.

"What?"

"The song." Ray smiled down at her.

_Day by day I'm falling more in love with you_

_And day by day my love seems to grow_

_There isn't any end to my devotion_

_It's deeper dear by far than any ocean_

_I find that day by day you're making all my dreams come true_

_And come what may I want you to know_

_I'm yours alone, and I'm in love to stay_

_As we go through the years day by day_

"This song is my heart to you." Ray whispered in her ear. "Don't _ever_ forget it." He gently held her to him, swaying her in a smooth waltz across their small living room.

"I won't." Neela smiled. She felt that her days of running and making excuses were now gone.

* * *

**A/N: I will be on a camping trip this weekend, so this is the last chapter until at least Monday. The story is far from over...but I'll be out of town and away from computer access, so no Rayla until at least Monday!  
**


	15. CUDDLE UP A LITTLE CLOSER

"What are you thinking, Neela?" Ray softly asked her.

"I'm trying to figure out why I run when things seem to be too good." She never looked up at him. She kept her cheek close to his chest, afraid if she moved, he'd let her go.

Ray stopped and looked at her. "Defense mechanism?"

"Defense from what?" Neela looked up at him.

"Yourself."

"Ray…"

"We all run from ourselves, Neela. It's okay, but you'll find you catch up with yourself rather quickly." Ray started moving again as Dean Martin sang.

_All I have to give to you is my love_

_All I have to offer you is me_

_I wish that I could give you more than just my love_

_The world and its treasures, the sun, the moon, the stars above_

_I'll build you castles towering to the sky_

_We'll be next door to heaven_

_You and I_

_Until these things come true_

_My love will have to do_

_This is all I have to give to you_

_I'll build you castles towering to the sky_

_We'll be next door to heaven_

_You and I_

_Until these things come true_

_My love will have to do_

_This is all I have to give to you_

Neela sighed. "I just…Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Being you." She put her cheek back against his chest. She had never realised until this night how controlled she was and how afraid of things she really was. She ran from Ray the first time because she knew her feelings for him were deeper than friendship. She pushed him away after her husband's death because she felt guilty for loving him while she was married. As Dean Martin sang GENTLE ON MY MIND, she realised how much she loved Ray.

_It's not clingin' to the rocks and ivy_

_Planted on their columns now that bind me_

_Or somethin' that somebody said because_

_They thought we fit together walkin'_

_It's just knowin' that the world_

_Will not be cursin' or forgivin'_

_When I walk along some railroad track and find_

_That you're movin' on the back roads_

_By the rivers of my memory_

_And for hours you're just gentle on my mind_

"You okay, Neela?"

Neela didn't know what to say. She had an epiphany regarding her relationship with Ray and she found herself speechless, so she only nodded.

Ray smiled. Neela Rasgotra was rarely at a loss for words. "How about I speak for you?"

"What?"

Ray looked at her. "Funny. I've been living for you so long that I can now do a perfect imitation of your voice."

"Ray!"

"Neela." His smile was broad and teasing. "Come on. What's the matter? Hasn't tonight been good and fun?"

Neela smiled. "It has." She pulled away and grabbed her glass of now warm wine. "I just had…you…"

"Come on." Ray sipped his too warm wine and nearly choked. He didn't care for wine much in the first place, but it was recommended for going with this chicken and he knew Neela loved wine, especially white zinfandels.

_Cuddle up a little closer, oh lovely mine_

_Cuddle up and be my little clinging vine_

_Like to feel your cheeks so rosy_

_Like to make you comfy cozy_

_Cuz I love from head to toesy_

_Lovely mine_

_Cuddle up a little closer, lovely mine_

_Cuddle up and be my little clinging vine_

_Like to feel your cheeks so rosy_

_Like to make you comfy cozy_

_Cuz I love from head to toesy_

_Lovely mine_

"I finally realised something, Ray. Something I may have already known, but didn't realise the depths of it." Neela sat on the couch.

"And that is?" Ray sat next to her.

Neela snuggled close to him and felt very much like the song. Comfy and cozy from her head to her toesys. She sighed. "I just realised how much I really love you."

Ray smiled. No matter how many times she told him, he could never tire of it. "Really?"

"Yeah. It started as the crush when I saw you for the first time and as time has moved on, I have found that without you, I have nothing."

Ray moved to look at her. "Who are you and what have you done with Neela Rasgotra?"

She playfully smacked him. "I'm serious, Ray."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you too."

Neela smiled as she heard the words to the fun song softly playing in the background.

_I'd cry like a baby if you told me goodbye_

_I'd feel like a snowball on the 4th of July_

_If you ever said you were leaving for good_

_I'd weep like a weeping willow, honest I would_

_I'd cry like a baby with a busted balloon_

_I'd let out a wail that would be heard to the moon_

_Our love was so splendid don't end it so soon_

_Don't leave me here sighing, sobbing and a-sighing_

_Crying like a baby for you_

_I'll never leave Ray. Never again._ She thought as she returned Ray's kiss.


	16. FIVE MINUTES MORE

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic. They are owned by NBC, ER, etc  
Songs are by DEAN MARTIN and FRANK SINATRA****  
Rating: FRT**  
**Spoilers: None that I know of...****Content Warning: Possible Strong Language and Sexual Content**

**Summary: One Night. One Bottle of Wine. Two Romantic Singers. And Two People in Love. Ray and Neela discover the passion behind the songs of Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin.**

**A/N: This has NOTHING to do with the previous stories I wrote. This actually came to me as I was listening to VOLARE by Dean Martin. Somehow, when I hear Dino sing…I think of Ray and Neela and thought of doing a story based on his songs with them. Don't know where it's going or what it's doing…So what ever happens, I'll be just as surprised as the rest of you! LoL**

* * *

_Dear this evening seemed to go so awfully fast_

_We had so much fun and now you're home at last_

_I looked forward to a kiss or two at the garden gate_

_But you gave me just one peck and insisted it was late_

Ray didn't remember falling asleep until he woke up. He smiled at Neela sleeping next to him. He slowly stood up, his back reminding him that the living room floor had not been the best choice to fall asleep on.

_Give me five minutes more, only five minutes more_

_Let me stay, let me stay in your arms_

He rubbed his eyes as the sun pierced them. The wine was now gone and the candles burned, but Frank Sinatra was still serenading them.

_Here am I, begging for only five minutes more_

_Only five minutes more of your charms_

He rolled his head, thinking that Sinatra was right. _Just five minutes more. _Ray didn't want to go in to work, leaving Neela sound asleep on the floor. He sat a moment on the couch, watching her sleep. He smiled when he realised that she softly snored.

_All week long I dreamed about our Saturday date_

_Don't you know that Sunday morning you can sleep late_

He gently picked her up and carried her to her room. She shifted slightly as he placed her under the covers. Her eyes slightly opened and she smiled at him. "I love you, Ray."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "I have to get ready for work. I'll see you at shift's end."

"Okay." She pulled the covers up to her chin and quickly fell asleep again. Ray looked at her, wishing he could have five minutes more with her, but work beckoned him and he knew he had to go.

As he closed the door behind him and headed for the hospital, he could only smile broader. The evening had been everything he dreamt an evening with Neela would be. He stood at the stairs, pondering calling in sick.

_Give me five minutes more (Here am I begging for), only five minutes more_

_(Let me stay, let me stay)_

_Let me stay, let me stay (stay) in your arms_

* * *

**I know that this is short and s****o ends the story. What do you all think? Disappointed? I think this Sinatra song was the best way to end it. Be HONEST! Thanks to all who reviewed!**


End file.
